


Tragic Beginnings

by Steffie



Series: Dark Secrets [1]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrible thing had happened to Dr. Von Goosewing that had changed his entire life for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Beginnings

*Twenty years ago*

Austria, home of the nemesis of the greatest vampire duck hunter Dr. Von  
Goosewing. Little does the vampire hunter know; he shall become the hunted...  
Dr. Von Goosewing and Heinrich trekked up a high hill that was in Austria. On  
top of the hill was a beautiful castle, which looked even more beautiful as the  
moon's light shone on it. Although they were both carrying a heavy bag over  
their shoulders, Heinrich was panting heavily as he struggled to keep up the  
pace with his senior.

"How much further, Doc?" the young assistant wheezed as the doctor grabbed hold  
of his hand to help him up.  
"Not much further. Only ein hundred feet left."  
"Vot? Please tell me you are being joking!"  
"Nein, I am not." the goose chuckled as his assistant honked in despair.  
"Vell, ve can have a rest here." the doctor suggested.  
"Zhank you, your sadistic monster." Heinrich hissed in an angry whisper.  
After they took the lunch out of their bags, the two men gulped the food down  
heartilly. For a moment, they heard the bushes closest to them rustle. Thinking  
it was just a hungry animal, they shrugged their shoulders and continued eating.  
As they continued eating, they suddenly heard a deep snarl that was right behind  
them.

"Boss?" Heinrich gulped in horror. He had turned his head around to see what had  
made the snarling noise. He soon regretted his action.  
"Heinrich, ignore zat bear!" Goosewing stated in a low voice.  
"But boss, zat iz not a bear..."  
"Vot are you mean-uh oh..."

The owner of the vicious snarl was none other than a giant vampire. Before  
either goose could get their vampire weapons out of their bags, the vampire  
leaped into the air and aimed straight for Dr. Von Goosewing.  
"Goosewing!!" Heinrich screamed in horror as the vampire knocked his senior off  
his feet and pinned him to the ground. The young gander panicked as the vampire  
tried to sink his fangs into the vampire hunter's jugular.

Suddenly, another snarl was heard as a female vampire goose came out of nowhere  
and attacked the other vampire. With a single swipe, she had killed the monster,  
which had stunned Goosewing and Heinrich speechless.  
"You're welcome." the female vampire goose said sarcastically.  
Dr. Von Goosewing felt his cheeks burn hotly as he stared at the female. She was  
a beautiful goose. Her eyes shimmered like beautiful sapphires. Her hair  
reminded the doctor of the finest silk ever woven. Her feathers shimmered in the  
moonlight. Her pink Victorian gown fit snug against her hour-glass figure.  
"A goddess..." Dr. Von Goosewing gasped in awe.  
"Actually, I am a vampire..."  
"Ack!!" Heinrich screamed in terror as he hid behind the elder gander, whom in  
turn took an aggressive stance.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am not like any vampire you have fought! I am a  
vegetarian."  
"A wegetarian?" the vampire hunter stared at the female suspiciously.  
"I am speaking the truth. I was turned into a vampire against my will by a  
vampire bat. But, I fortunately kept my passive ways."  
"How can I be knowing zat you are being telling ze truth?"  
"If I was really evil, I would have allowed that vampire to kill you."  
"Still..."

"How about a deal?" the female chirped happily.  
"A deal?" Dr. Von Goosewing eyed the woman suspiciously.  
"I will be helping you two destroy all the vampires you are hunting. Plus I must  
stay with you two and prove to you both that I am totally harmless. Deal?"  
"Boss, iz zat wize?" Heinrich whispered in his boss' ear.  
"I know, but it eez perhaps best to be vatching her closely, zan for her to be  
doing ze killing of innocents vhen our backs are turned."  
"But, ve are barely knowing her..."  
"Your worries would be for nought, gentleman. I never had drank blood or  
attacked any humans for centuries."  
"Fine, ma'am. It's a deal." the vampire hunter stated as he held his hand out  
for the lady to shake.  
"That's wonderful. By the way, my name is Lady Lamia."  
"Lady Lamia?"  
"Yep, I am a noblewoman from England. I was forced to flee into Austria after I  
was turned into a vampire."  
"Ah, I see. Vell, I am Dr. Von Goosewing. Ze greatest wampire hunter in ze  
vorld. But, you may call me Erich." the doctor said as he kissed her hand.  
"Pleased to meet you." the vampire cooed as she fluttered her eyelashes at the  
doctor, which made him blush. He stopped the moment he heard his assistant clear  
his throat in annoyance.

"Madam, mein name is Heinrich. I am Dr. Von Goosewing's trusty assistant." the  
young gander puffed his chest out, trying to impress the lady.  
"Charmed." the goose stated, a bit annoyed.  
Lady Lamia tried to gain the trust of Dr. Von Goosewing and Heinrich over the  
years. While she tried to gain their trust, the vampire hunter's feelings for  
her grew stronger and stronger. She was everything he wanted in a woman. He was  
especially glad that his friend Klara could get along so well with her. Or so he  
thought. Klara couldn't stand the goose at all.  
One fateful day, the vampire hunter sat alone in his cottage with the vampiress.  
He nuzzled his beak against hers, being very affectionate. She returned the  
gesture a bit reluctantly.

"Eric?"  
"Ja?"  
"You don't trust me."  
"Vot makes you say that?  
"You kept a musket in your vest pocket. I felt it when I hugged your earlier."  
"Oh. I am very sorry, Suzie. Bad habit of mine."  
"I don't believe you..." the vampiress glared.  
"Vot do you mean?"  
"Do you really believe I'll believe you when you say you trust and love me, when  
you always carry a vampire weapon in your pocket? I'll only believe you if you  
don't carry any weapons on you for an entire month."  
"Suzie, I shall show you zat I do trust you fully."

Weeks went by and Dr. Von Goosewing tried his best to prove he trusts the woman  
completely. By accident, he had forgotten his weapons twice. Yet, it didn't  
matter. She proved to be true to her word about being a vegetarian vampire.  
After the third week, the vampire hunter trusted the vampiress completely, to  
Heinrich's dismay.

A month later, Doctor Von Goosewing decided that he should propose to her. He  
had set everything up. He had cooked a meal fit for a king. The table was set up  
beautifully with candelights, silk tablecloths and his most expensive china. He  
even had bought the best champagne any winehouse would have produced. He hoped  
she would approve of this and say yes.

*Meanwhile*

Heinrich hissed angrilly to himself as he cleaned his bedroom up. Why did  
Goosewing fall for that stupid goose? Can't he see that she's a snake?  
"Why, hello there, Heinrich!" Lady Lamia purred as she suddenly teleported  
herself inside the young gander's bedroom.

"Vhat do you vant?" Heinrich demanded angrilly.  
"I just wanted to know why you hate me so much. It really hurts my feelings."  
the goose honked sadly as she purposely leaned tightly against the gander's  
chest. Heinrich felt his cheeks burn.

"I am not being hatingk you. I just don't trust you enough." Heinrich murmured  
as Lady Lamia started to kiss his cheek.  
"Aww, isn't that sweet?" the vampire cooed. She then kissed firmly on the  
gander's beak, and then she suddenly kneed him hard in the gut, which made him  
fall hard on his back. She then kicked him hard against his head. The last thing  
the gander ever witnessed before everything became black was Lady Lamia picking  
him up by the front of his shirt, and sinking her fangs into his neck ...

*Much later*

Dr. Von Goosewing felt his heart skip a beat when Lady Lamia entered the room.  
She sang praises for every little detail. They both ate the dinner happily as  
the gander pondered when to pop the question. After dinner, he had done so. She  
was estatic. She squealed happily and nearly hugged the daylights out of him. To  
his surprise, she said that she wanted to take him to her castle so that he can  
help her carry all her belongings to his place, so that she could move in. The  
gander wanted to tell Heinrich the great news, but Lady Lamia told him that  
Heinrich had went back home. Before Goosewing could ask even further, Lady Lamia  
teleported him to her castle.

*Much later, Lady Lamia's castle*

"Wow, zis is a beautiful place you have." Dr. Von Goosewing gasped in awe as he  
stood in the main hall of the castle. It was fit for a king.  
"I am so glad you like it." the vampiress smiled.  
"So, vhen do you vont me to help you move?"  
"How about we have some tea in the living room before we do anything?"  
"Fine mit me." Goosewing smiled.

*Later, the living room*

"Zank you so much for ze tea, Suzie." the gander smiled as he wiped his beak  
against his sleeve. Lady Lamia was busy drinking her second cup.  
"You sure you don't want anymore?" she asked as soon as she took the last sip  
from her cup.  
"Nein zank you. Come, let's take sort out vot you vont to take mit you." the  
vampire hunter stated as he got up from his seat and turned his heel to leave.  
"Wait a moment, Eric." Lady Lamia purred as she grabbed hold of Goosewing's arm.  
To his surprise, she had taken his pince-nez off of his beak.

"Vot eez it?" the gander asked. He was answered by Lady Lamia tilting his chin  
up a bit so that he could look into her eyes.  
"You have such beautiful eyes. Those darn glasses of yours blocked their beauty.  
You should wear them less often."  
"But, I am as blind as a fledermaus without mein glasses." the gander tried to  
explain as he tried to reach out to Lady Lamia's hand.  
"That's all I needed to know." Lady Lamia snarled in a low voice as she crushed  
the glasses in her bare hands.

"Vot? Mein Liebling, vot iz you doing?" Goosewing shrieked in horror as he felt  
her lift him up by the front of his shirt. With a slight flick of the wrist, she  
threw the vampire hunter hard against the wall, knocking the wind out of him.  
"You are such a fool, Goosewing." Lady Lamia snarled as her voice became deeper,  
her eyes glowing red. She slowly stalked up to her prey, her feathers slowly  
becoming green as she changed form. To the gander's utter shock, to transformed  
into the deadliest vampire of all: Count Duckula!

"No, it can't be!" the past Dr. Von Goosewing gasped in horror. He tried to get  
up to run away, but fell as soon as he tried to stand on his injured leg. He  
must've broken his leg from the hard impact. But, it didn't matter. As long as  
he had his vampire weapons, he would be fine. The gander dug into his vest  
pocket and paled. He didn't bring any weapons with him.

"Tonight, the last of the Goosewings shall be no more!" Count Duckula snarled as  
he picked the vampire hunter up, and slammed his head hard against the floor. He  
repeated this several times, grinning insanely as his enemy cursed as he tried  
his best to stay conscious. After a few more head slams, he wrapped his hands  
around the doctor's delicate neck. His claws slowly drew blood as he increased  
his grip.

"You were a fool to trust a vampire. I mean, since when can a vampire be a  
vegetarian? That is impossible, not matter how a vampire acted otherwise. In  
fact, they would only eat fruits and vegetables to make the taste of blood and  
meat all the more sweeter." The Count bared his fangs, ready to sink them into  
the tender neck. Within a split second, the Count sinked his fangs into the  
gander's jugular.

"There, now you're a freak of nature. You have one foot on mortal ground and the  
other on vampire territory." Count Lamian sneered as he teleported himself out.  
"Nein..." Goosewing sobbed as he stared at his hands. Instead of normal finger  
nails, there were claws. Rolling his tongue over his teeth, he discovered that  
his incisors were very sharp and pointy.

"I am now zhe zhing I am hating zhe most! I am now a dhampir!!"  
Dr. Von Goosewing dragged himself back to his home. The gander felt as if he was  
punched in the gut when he found Heinrich's robes, glasses, shoes and his ashes  
lying in the young gander's bedroom. He knew well enough that when a vampire  
kills their victims, any of their remains will turn into ash. Count Duckula  
must've killed his poor assistant. If only he had known earlier about Count  
Duckula; he would've been able to stop Heinrich's death. Guilt overcame  
Goosewing as he collapsed on his knees. He buried his face in his eyes and  
sobbed hysterically as emotional trauma fogged his mind.

For several weeks, Goosewing cried himself to sleep, and his dreams were  
saturated with the helpless Heinrich begging for him to help him as he turned to  
ash. As soon as he became ash, he heard the voice of Count Duckula demanding why  
the greatest vampire hunter in the world couldn't even save his assistant from  
death. The only good thing that happened during his time of depression would be  
that Goosewing had taught himself how to use his vampiric powers to disguise  
himself as the pure mortal he used to be.

Months later, Goosewing's mind tried its best to block the painful memories but  
he had lost his grip on reality instead. He even started hallucinating that  
Heinrich was still alive; and had never been killed in the first place. That's  
when Goosewing decided that he and Heinrich should leave the village and that  
they must have their revenge by travelling all the way to Transylvania to  
destroy Count Duckula.

As Dr. Von Goosewing's adventure had finally begun, I fear that I must bid ye  
farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End


End file.
